This invention relates to testing a metallurgical specimen and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing an apparatus for testing a plurality of samples over a relatively long period of time while constantly monitoring and recording the results.
Various machines are available for testing specimens in tension, compression, torsion, etc. These machines generally apply stress to the test piece by moving parallel platforms either toward one another or, alternately, away from each other. This is accomplished by either mechanical screw arrangements or by hydraulic pressure. Although these machines are satisfactory for testing a single specimen to determine tensile and/or compression strength, they are not practical for testing a large number of specimens under load over a relatively long period of time. Many times it is desirable to determine the properties of a treated material by placing several specimens of the material under tension load for several days while at the same time, recording any changes that may occur in the material. Thus, it can be seen that there is a definite need for an apparatus which would be capable of testing ten or more samples accurately and simultaneously with constant monitoring by a recording system.
In the hereinafter disclosed invention, there is shown and described a testing apparatus which is capable of applying and maintaining a tension load on any large number of metallurgical specimens. For example, in the testing of metallurgical specimens, it may be necessary to certify that plating solutions and plated components are below the threshold of hydrogen embrittlement and that the heat treatment of components has lowered the level of diffused hydrogen to an acceptable level. Also, it may be necessary to correlate the quantity of diffused hydrogen and failure of specimens with the results obtained by means of a hydrogen determination analyzer. This can be accomplished by the use of the hereinafter described apparatus in a minimum of time and space as compared with other conventional and presently available testing arrangements.